


Wear me out

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mitch shivered all the way back in the taxi, Auston looking at him like he was going to eat him, hand high up on his thigh. He'd felt like his skin was on fire, and the fifteen minute ride seemed like hours.Not that it's different now, spread out on the sheets, Auston teasing him even though his thighs are shiny with slick and his body is begging for Auston to knock him up.





	Wear me out

Mitch ends up getting his heat over Auston's birthday, which he expects will be chirp material for a century, but he can't actually bring himself to care. Not when he's off his pill, they've spoken about actually having a family now they're older, and they're very much taking an "if it happens it happens" approach.

He'd shivered all the way back in the taxi, Auston looking at him like he was going to eat him, hand high up on his thigh. He'd felt like his skin was on fire, and the fifteen minute ride seemed like hours.

Not that it's different now, when Auston is still teasing him even though his thighs are shiny with slick.

It's torture.

Auston presses in, just the head of his dick, and Mitch arches his back, trying to get more. He's so empty that he feels hollowed out, not even able to grind with Auston's iron grip on his waist. Jerking the rest of himself off, hand wet enough just from touching him and working him open.

Mitch's head swims.

"Auston - please," he sobs "I need -"

Auston pushes the fingers of his free hand into Mitch's gasping mouth and he sucks on instinct. His heats always get him like this, needing something to make him be still, put the feverish heat-borne pushiness in its place, make him focus on what he should be doing; giving his alpha something pretty to look at whilst he comes so deep that hardly any drips out.

Just like he's doing now, opening his eyes to slits and licking between Auston's fingers. He looks transfixed for scant seconds before he yanks them free.

"Stop trying to push me." He murmurs, soft, pinching Mitch's bottom lip. Mitch hates how it takes his breath away. "You'll get what I give you."

Mitch doesn't listen, everything in him sidelined to focus on how much different this feels since he came off birth control, since they ditched condoms. Even just thinking that makes him tighten up. Auston makes a choked off noise, hand stilling on himself as he knees Mitch's thighs further apart carelessly to spread him open wider.

"Fuck, you're so needy." He groans. "So ready for it, huh?"

Mitch sobs. In his head he pictures Auston just using him to get off, just like this, asking Mitch to clench down over and over on the head of his dick. Mitch would do it, he thinks. He'd do it for Auston and cry a little, because even feeling his come splash inside him wouldn't stop his desperation. Even if Auston pushed it deeper with his gorgeous fingers, it wouldn't be that same.

"Auston, please -"

"Shh, shh," he croons. "There's just a bigger chance of it taking if you're out of your mind desperate, you know that."

Mitch jolts, and he can't tell if it's an accident or not that Auston gives him a couple more inches. He whimpers, fingers clawing at the bedsheets. Still. Auston told him to be good and still. It takes every bit of willpower he has left, and even that begins to fray.

"I am, I am, please -"

"I know, you're such a good boy, so good for me."

Auston kisses the sweat from his shoulder blades, rubbing his cheek to them, and it's not calming like it usually is. Auston inhales deeply.

"Fucking hell, you smell ready for it, it's okay baby, I've got you, I've got you -"

Mitch sobs in relief. Finally. Auston's hands smooth over his hip, one slipping around to stroke his stomach, sweet and filthy all at once. Mitch knows he's imagining what he'll it'll look like when he starts to show. What it'll be like when everyone can see the proof of what Auston did to him, how well he looked after his omega. How he held him down nice and still like he doing now, all in order to come inside him and get him off so good it knocks him up for sure.

Mitch interlocks their fingers and pulls Auston's hand lower to wrap around him, arching his back and taking advantage so he can push back until their hips are flush. Auston gasps, fingers slipping over the head of his dick. It makes Mitch clench around him, squirming with how he's pressed just right inside him, rubbing at his sweet spot like it's not got him nearly coming.

"Baby, please...please, fuck me, please -" He whines. He wants it so bad.

Auston shudders, like he's snapping out of being lost in everything.

"I got you, just - drop down onto your shoulders okay? It makes it easier to give it to you hard."

"But -" Mitch starts, but then Auston is stroking over the back of his neck, his claim mark, and he all but collapses onto his chest. It makes his nipples rub against the soft bedclothes and he's so overloaded with sensation that he feels tears leak out his eyes again, hyperaware of the precome making his stomach a mess.

"There you go." Auston murmurs softly. "Better like this. Only for me."

"Yeah, yes, only for you, yours -" He whispers roughly, like it's a mantra. He remembers one time when they'd been out, and an older alpha creep had taken an interest in him, blocking his way to whisper in his ear that he could take him home and fuck him dumb like the slut he is, apropos of nothing. He'd tugged at Mitch's shirt, and Mitch had to physically duck under his arm to escape, only to walk right into Auston.

(Auston, who's fucking him in short, hard thrusts, as he thinks about the way Auston had shoved the guy against the wall, calculated, fist closing in his shirt and pressing down hard under his breastbone, slowly making it hard for him to breathe. He'd leant close, just like the guy did to Mitch, and said something that made the guy go pale and skulk away like a frightened animal. Jesus christ, he needs to come.)

"Auston, harder, please -" He gasps, feeling the swell of Auston's knot. "Please, please - need to to knot me, need your come in me, I need it -"

"Fuck," Auston spits. 'Fuck, you smell so good without the pill, you smell gorgeous, so good, gonna give you - fuck!"

Mitch moans, long and shaky, feeling Auston knot him at last. It's so good. Fuck, it's good. He doesn't even have words. Auston plasters himself against Mitch's back, and in any other situation it'd be a dead weight. Like this though, he feels held close and cherished. His hips are pumping in tiny increments even though he can't get any deeper, no room left. Mitch can feel him coming, more than usual, and - ridiculously - he feels himself blush. He's been running his mouth and begging and now is when he get embarrassed.

Auston kisses at his back, and when he's got his breath back, turns them onto their side. Mitch whines, the movement tugging at where they're joined and making him shake with hyperawareness all over again.

"Tired?" He asks, nuzzling until he can kiss the skin under Mitch's ear.

Mitch nods. He hates to reinforce stereotypes, but he really does end up come dumb. When he's in heat all he thinks about is getting fucked so hard he feels worked over and floaty. As always with Auston, it's happened.

"You did so well." He says, and Mitch basks in it like a cat in a pool of sun. "If it takes first time around we'll be a family. Me and you and a kid, can you imagine?"

He sounds so excited and fond and exhausted that all Mitch can do is kiss his fingers. He thinks of Auston with a tiny child in his arms, sleeping, curled up with him on the sofa. The three of them at family skates. Sending them off to school. God, he needs to stop before he cries just picturing it.

"Yeah, I can imagine." He says, and Auston squeezes him, and all is well in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 justification for this, other than I think it's fucking hot, but now I will scuttle off in shame anyway.


End file.
